Gator bar Erotica
by Aughty
Summary: Everyone gets with each other. One way or another.
1. Crumpet gets Creamed

Crumpet sure had been getting anxious over the past few months since he met meech. No matter what he did Meech always pushed him away, hit him, and yelled at him. Today was like any normal Saturday night, expect he didn't even see Meech till around 1am, almost closing time. He tried to get alone with him and it took over a half an hour but eventually he cornered him a few feet away from the bathroom.

"M.. meech? C.. can I talk to you for a second?" He asked shyly, stuttering a little as he prepared to be hit or yelled at like usual. But it never came.

"What do you want?" Meech said down to him coldly. Staring at his face and hair, half disgusted with what he had become, but not enough to just walk away like usual. Something was different about him. How he stood? No. Maybe how he dressed? He hadn't really paid much attention to him over the past week, just yelling at him as he chased another thot from the crowd rob tried to hook him up, but ultimately fucked it up, whether it was on purpose or not.

"Can we go into the bathroom and… talk..?" asking just as shy this time, not wanting to get his hopes up for what he was going to show him.

"I guess…" Meech said a little confused. He was mostly being a loner that night after his other dates. And didnt really have anything planned but was going to head home in a second anyway.

Crumpet was so excited meech didnt turn him down so quickly like he usually did, He tried to hold onto Meech's hand but it was smacked away every time, Meech electing to just follow him to the bathroom. Crumpet open the door and peeked in to see if it was empty and sure enough it pushed the door open for meech and walked in. Crumpet closed the door and thought he locked it but the door was left open just wide enough to be pushed open if anyone chose had to look up at meech just a tiny bit. As he did he sighed before trying to explain what was on his mind the past month or so.

"Why don't you at least give me a chance. Everything I do is to get your attention. I bet you haven't even noticed im actually starting to fill out this dress." He whined, feeling a bit heartbroken, his hands moving down his body, pushing the dress tighter around him, showing off his bigger hips and even his breast.

Meech's expression never changed, the furrowed brow of the manlet, looking Crumpet in the face, but his eyes dipped down on his body, actually noticing the little changes. His eyes widen a little as Crumpets hands moved down to his thicker thighs. Meech didn't know what to think and still stood there, hands crossed in front of his chest. Hiding what he was truly thinking.

Crumpet's hands slowly moved down past the brim of his dress before feeling his cheeks start to blush, pulling up on the dress to reveal some pink lacy panties, with a little indentation. His fingers started to fiddle with the dress as he continued.

"I've done a lot to… change for you… No matter what girl you get with you always get angry and pissed off, swearing them off but changing your mind a few minutes later. I.. I thought… maybe you could try something with.. Me…"He looked away as his cheeks blushed even more, even starting to squirm where he stood as he waited for Meech's response.

"Do you… want to see the rest…?", stuttering as he spoke, looking back at Meech and seeing his eyes not even looking up at him, but down at the edge of his dress and his panties. His eyes focusing on the little indentation in his panties.

"What else did you do for me?", Meech saying quietly with a monotone like he wasn't impressed, but he was still trying to hide his curiosity. He was kind of getting a kick at this little submissive Dummy doing so much to please him, his ego getting groomed nicely in the process.

Crumpet was still squirming as one of his hands moved down to his panties, the fingers lightly playing with the lace before he slowly pushed them down to the tops of his thighs, revealing fully what was under them. A new hole. Just for meech to play with.

Meech's brows lifted up as he was speechless for a few moments. I knew Crumpet was trying to get his attention, but just kept barraging him with harsh words and trying to get him to go away. But secretly he loved how Crumpet had always crawled back to him. No matter what he did or said to him. The anticipation was killing Crumpet as he took his time to say something about it.

"What in the fuck… is that…?" he asked confused but not disgusted. Just still shocked as his eyes stayed glued to the Dummy's crotch. Examining him further and having a hard time prying his eyes away from the hole.

Crumpet didn't expect this. He was already recoiling to avoid getting hit like he normally would get. But the hits never came. His hand moving from his dress to his hand, taking it and moving it closer to the hole. Holding it lightly if he didn't want to actually get near it but he went along with it for now. Crumpet slowly let meech's fingers caress the newly cut hole, even making a little whimper as the roughness of meech's fingers sent shivers up his foam, making his back arch a little and stumble back against the wall next to the bathroom mirrors.

"I.. let Dan… modify me… just for you… You keep talking about fucking some holes, and I didnt have one. So I... I thought that's all I needed for you to… like me…" he kept stuttering out as he was almost at a loss of words. Spewing whatever came to mind as his heart was racing with emotions and starting to overthink everything. Did meech like it? Had he ever seen anything like it?

Meech stayed close to Crumpet, his finger pushing in a little, feeling the warm foam englufe his fingers. He pushed another finger in as his other hand landed on Crumpets waist, gripping him against the wall lightly, and moving up to his new breast.

"You actually did all this for me?" he questioned, gripping at his foam breast harder, squeezing like he was milking him. His fingers digging into the light fabric of the dress before reaching up to pull the top of the dress down, revealing one of his breast fully.

"Y.. yes… Sir… Y… you finally noticed me" stuttering out as the pleasure wrapped around him and was running through his body. Crumpet was having a hard time standing up straight, slouching more against the dirty wall. Making him look even smaller compared to the incel King. One of his hands holding himself against the wall, not wanting to slip anymore but his mind was wondering. His body wanted more, screaming out for it as a little whimper dribbled out of the Dummies voice box.

Meech shoved his fingers deeper till they bottomed out. He looked up at crumpets face as he heard the moans. His hand playing with his other breast before moving up to his neck, pushing back till he was pinning his neck against the wall.

"M.. meech what a.. are you do…" he asked shyly, his voice a little muffled as Meech's hand was covering half of the voice box, making it sound like Crumpet was getting lightly choked.

Crumpets face started to blush more from all the attention. He tried to finish what he was saying but Meech got closer, less than an inch from his face.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, okay you little slut?", a little grin forming on his lips as he was relishing at the quivering little dummy doll in front of him. His hand moved away from the dummies thighs and hiked up his dress more, not wanting it to cover anything. Also reaching up to pull the dress down from his other breast, giving it a little smack.

Crumpet kept quivering and squirming from the rough hands that gripped him, keeping him pinned. Letting out a whimper from the smack on his new foam breast. They were still a little sensitive, but he didn't want Meech to stop. His other hand that wasn't supporting him went up to hold the arm that was choking his neck. Not to pull away but to caress it a little. Every ounce of his being wanted this for so long, and now he was finally getting it, he didn't know how he should react. He nodded at meech slowly, clearly understanding him even in the face of all the pleasure he was getting.

When Meech pulled his fingers out of him, Crumpet even started to pout a little, not wanting him to stop. But he didn't know what he was planning next.

Meech reached up to his face like he was going to caress it but slapped it hard, enough where Crumpet recoiled back from it, not expecting it, but enjoying it even more than normal. Enough to let out another breathy whine as the sharp pain mixed with the pleasure inside him.

Meech's free hand went down to his zipper, sliding it down enough to where his semi hard cock pushed free of the zipper prison. His 9" cock hung down, thicker than normal as well. He smiled again as he looked up at his new toy.

"Should 'av gotten a bigger hole. Im going to fucking wreck you", growling down at him as he started to play with his cock, massaging it from base to head slowly. He spit down into his hand as he kept massaging it. He was even getting hot and bothered as precum was starting to drip down his cock. Crumpet shook his head as best he could, thinking its going to hurt but his body didn't move a muscle, wanting it.

"M.. mitch d…"Crumpet sniveled out as Meech backhanded the dummy across the face, making him cry out in pain and kept sniveling a little. His hand went back down to his cock, holding it at the base as he slid it into the hole. It was warm and soft and took a little bit of pressure to slide the head in, but it eventually slipped in. Crumpet let out another moan as half his face had raised foam from the smacks Meech had given him. But felt his cock stretching his hole open. He didn't think his cock was this big or he would have asked Dan to make it bigger, but now he was going to suffer

"Don't call me Mitch!" yelling down at him, and making Crumpet cower in fear for a few seconds, like he was going to get hit again but it never came. Usually he was smacked around a few times but Meech's focus was somewhere else. His eyes down at the foam melons Crumpet had now. Like he never noticed them the past week as he yelled at Crumpet to leave him alone.

"Call me Daddy, you little Bitch" Meech said quietly down to his new toy. The hand around Crumpets neck squeezed tightly as he heard crumpets moans getting louder. He wanted him to be more quiet, not wanting to be caught by anyone, especially any stragglers still hanging around the bar before closing time. After what Meech ordered Crumpet to call him, Crumpet felt like a new wave of pleasure flow through his foam. The cock stretching his hole more as Meech thrust in harder, more sliding in little by little.

They starting to bump against each other in a rough rhythm, Meech's cock having to stretch the hole more and more but eventually made it fit, till his balls slapped against the wet foam. Crumpet could feel himself starting to leak down his inner thighs. Some of it getting soaked up by the foam, the rest dripping down between his legs. This was all a new sensation to him. And he didn't know what to do about it then let it keep dripping.

The longer Meech kept fucking Crumpet, the more he didnt want it to end. It was softer than anything he had ever stuck his dick in. He felt himself getting closer to cumming, but was trying his best to hold back. He didnt give a fuck if the dummy was going to cum or not, but wanted his nut to feel even better.

After what felt like a eternity, Meech just couldn't hold back and sprayed Ivory rope after rope, creaming the fuck doll till he was dripping with cum. His hand was still wrapped around Crumpets neck, gripping it tightly. Crumpet moved both his hands up to Meech's arm, holding him for support as he felt his cock starting to twitch against his foam. It was enough for Crumpet and felt a wave of pleasure over take him. His muffled moans came out, louder than before. But before he could whimper Meech had his other hand over the dummies face, trying to silence him.

"Shut.. the fuck… up…" breathing heavily as he scolded his toy, wanting to enjoy his orgasm in peace. Crumpet was still cumming, leaking down his hole and pooling together at his feet, some of the cum landing on his shoes. There was only so much cum he could soak up with his foam, and he was far beyond saturated.

Meech pulled his cock free, making more of his cum leak down the toy and his cock. He shoved it into his pants and after collecting himself, he pulled his hand free from the dummy and stood up, watching as Crumpet slide down to his knees, too weak to keep standing. He looked up at Meech before he turned away.

"B… but Meech!" he breathed out, clearly exhausted from the intense fucking he just had. He could feel the pool of cum under him as he fell down onto his knees. Meech was standing still above him and spit down on his face, making Crumpet flinch and whine a little more.

"Shut up already...", Meech growled down at him before fully turned on his heels and was walking to the door, zipping his pants up fully. In his head he was trying to think of excuses for why he was away for about an hour by now.

"B.. but Meech…" Crumpet repeated out to him, not wanting him to leave in such a hurry, and maybe even help clean up the mess he helped make. He felt a residual wave of pleasure swept over him, making him quiver a little as his hole pulsed from the pain of being stretched so much. But it was manageable.

"Don't talk to me" Meech cried out over his shoulder to the blubbering mess of electronics and foam. He pushed the door open to go back inside the bar. He didn't really see anyone he cared about so he just took off, like nothing ever happened.

Crumpet sighed as it took a few tries but he eventually got back on his feet. His panties were soaked through, as well as his inner thighs. He grabbed a nearby towel and tried to clean some of the cum off but it was really soaked inside him. He even smelled of cum still. He pulled his dress back up to cover his breast, straightened his soaked panties and pushed his dress b ack down, like nothing ever happened. She chose to ignore the pool of cum and went back to the bar before helping to close out his shift.

'Where the fuck have you been? We got so busy at the end!" Uzu yelled at Crumpet, her brows furrowed a little and a hand on her hip, and a few glasses in her other hand she was bringing over. She didn't wait for an answer as Crumpet started to stutter a little, but getting cut off.

"You know what? I don't care. Go clean the private rooms" She snarled a little b it, frustrated to be left out to dry during a closing rush. The bar was pretty much closed out. They both wrangled the last few drunks out of the bar. Crumpet went back and cleaned up the mess before clocking out for the night. Crumpet squirmed as he walked, feeling a few drops of cum leaking down his inner thighs as he got on the train to go home. He was over thinking what he was going to say to Wim when he got home late.

"Wims going to yell at him peepeehands" he said to himself as he looked down at his hand, the little wedding band he usually tried to hide at work so Rob did not question it.


	2. Klaatu gets Clapped

Aurori was mostly sitting alone at one of the nicer Vips booths upstairs. She had already gotten something to drink and was waiting for some other people to get there. It was a bit early in the night, only around 8pm. She sipped her drink as she absentmindedly watched a clone trooper enthusiastically mopped the floor, switching over to scrubbing one of the paintings. The music blaring but mostly sounding like just noise. She didn't see klaatu come up the stairs until he sat down at the booth with a sigh.

"Sorry I was late. Wim was acting a little funny downstairs. Asking if i saw Crumpet…or something..." raising his eyebrows a little as he scooted into the booth on her side, stopping and seeing she had her drink already.

"I knew I was forgetting something" and scooted back out of the booth. Passing by a table with a few people hanging around. One with white hair and on the short side, showing a bit of midriff, a block figure with a hat eating some wings, and a tall black haired girl with pigtails, the words "TIPS" displayed over her breast as she passed a joint over to the first girl, all clearly too high for their own good. He walked past the cloud of smoke to the bar and posted up around one of the corners since it was getting a little busy already.

In walked a man that looked kind of like Klaatu, but clearly older and bigger. He sported a leather vest with a bunch of patches covering it. His right rabbit ear had a chunk missing from it, as well as a scar down his right eye. His ears poked out of the black cowboy hat, the band around it showing crocodile teeth. He walked a little slow in, searching around before a crooked smile appeared on his face, brandishing a gold tooth. He walked with a purpose to the bar, his military boots stomping before he got right up against klaatu, his hand wrapping around his waist and leaning down against the bar.

Klaatu jumped a little and felt the leather from the jacket against his back and sides. He looked up to see who it was and his eyes got a little wider. He tried to scoot down a little but the hand around his waist gripped harder, keeping him there.

"D… dad?" he asked loudly, surprised to see him here of all places. His hands gripped the edge of the bar as he felt him more leaning against him, trapping him there as the bartender came over to them. Before Klaatu could say anything his Father was already ordering for both of them.

"Hey sweetheart. Get me and the boy a Coors lite" his deep baritone voice rattling out, the bass of his voice resonating against Klaatu's chest. Klaatu kind of made a face. If he had to drink any beer, Coors was not high up on the list as his favorite. He tried to protest a little but the girl was quick and was already pouring them into some big ice cold mugs. He started a tab and grabbed one of the mugs but before they could really say anything Rob interrupted them almost out of nowhere.

Rob had mostly been in his office that night, finishing up employee training and making sure everything else was fine with the new hire he just got. He was also doing some digging and actually found Klaatu's Dad's number and texted him earlier in the to get him to come see his son for the night.

He ventured out into the bar to see who was all there. He saw the regulars were finally coming in. The robotic voices of a sorta purple and grey robots walking in. The grey one seeming a little on edge. They completely ignored Rob when he came up to them as they walked to their favorite booth to meet up with another rob already posted up in the booth. A loaf of bread on the table that would likely be there, untouched, till after they left.

"Klaatu! Whos your friend? I don't think I've been introduced yet", Rob came up to two rabbits and was slightly smiling as he spoke. Looking up at the older rabbit and seeing him wink before looking back down at Klaatu.

"Oh.. R.. right… This is my dad, John" pointing up at him before grabbing the mug with the sub par beer and taking a sip, trying to hide the face he made as he could taste it. Setting the mug down on the bar top. The bartender came over and put a coaster under the mug and glared at him before attending to the other regulars.

A quiet girl was giggling as she listened to a brown haired man with an Adidas logo on his shirt tell a story. Using his hands to talk. He kind of quieted down as he watched the exchange between the Rabbits and the Robot Gator.

"Ohh your his Dad? Well good to have you here! My name's Rob. I own the bar. This rounds on me" Smiling as he shook hands with the man. He didn't think he would show up today so quickly. Hearing Klaatu talk about how his dad was never home and always on the road. He saw the leather vest he was wearing and remember hearing a loud biker earlier and connected the two together.

"Well shoooot. Thanks Rob" Picking his mug up to give him a cheers before downing a few gulps of it, putting the glass around half full already. He still held onto Klaatu's waist as he continues to speak, interrupting Klaatu as he was about to speak.

"You think you got a… Private room for me and the Boy… We have some things we need to… talk about" a little smirk showing on his lips as he looked down at Klaatu a little presumptuously. No doubt making Klaatu even more uncomfortable as he looked at the bartender for help, but she was busy chit chatting with the other couple at the bar.

"Uhh.. Yeah i can set up a room for you two if you need that much privacy." Looking at the two of them and trying to judge what John was planning but nothing came to mind, Klaatu's talks with Rob about his dad flat out slipping his mind. He started to walk towards the stairs and the door to the back private dance rooms.

Both the rabbits picked up their mugs and followed along. John kept Klaatu close by, not wanting him to run off or anything. They followed Rob into the backroom through the growing crowd of patrons. Bumping into wolf boy and about to get yelled at, but John glared down at him and he backed off.

They walked into the hallway behind the private room door and saw plenty of rooms. A few with the curtain closed and the music playing on the overhead speakers. A few moans echoed through the halls like someone was getting more than what they bargained for. Rob opened one of the curtains to show a small room with a big comfy leather couch, and a small table for some drinks.

"Hope you guys enjoy your alone time" feigning a smile as they both walked in. He closed the curtain and put up a "Do not Disturb" on a side hook, not wanting their "talk" to get interupted. He decided to hang out for a minute, wondering what they were going to talk about, wanting to eavesdrop a little.

"It's been awhile huh, boy?" John said down to Klaatu, his hand drifting down from his waist to his ass, grabbing a handful before downing the rest of his beer and setting the mug down and grabbing the mug from Klaatu's hand and taking a drink of that too, knowing he wasn't going to finish it.

"Yeah.. a… a few months or so" Reaching up and rubbing the back of his head nervously, his eyes racing open as he felt his hand grabbing his ass. He was a little too scared to try and stop him, ended up only squirming where he was standing. He was intimidated by just how big he was, and has been for years.

"Do we really… have to…?" Knowing what was going to come next. He did miss his dad, but did not want to do what they have been doing for some time. Not even his mom knew about it. But Klaatu's parents had been divorced for years by now, and was mostly living on his own.

"You're telling me you don't miss your Old Daddy?" Smirking once more down to him as he kept holding onto his ass, kneading it with his big rough fingers, feeling the rings he was wearing. He reached over to one of tablets and typed in a song name, and soon Gachi music was playing in the little room, drowning out what they were saying.

Rob heard the music came on and rolled his eyes. Knowing where Klaatu gets his passion for Gachi remixes and what not. He walked away, not thinking he was going to hear anything good, trying to ignore the other squeals and moans from his "dancers". Closing the door and going back to his office to finish what work he had to do before mingling with the crowd like he usually does.

"N.. no it's… its not that. Just…" But was cut off as he felt John's mustache against his upper lip as he was kissed. Their lips pushing together as John hungrily kissed him. Klaatu's cheeks started to blush as he was caught off guard. John put down the half full glass of beer and put his other hand on his shoulder, moving him down and over to the couch, his tongue pushing past Klaatu's lips and chasing the tongue around the small mouth before pulling away.

"Just as I remember" he chuckled lightly. His hand moving down from Klaatu's shoulders to his chest, his nails scratching lightly through the fur till he got to his nipples. Gripping them lightly with his finger tips, twisting them just enough to be uncomfortable. His other hand drifting down to flaccid cock, wrapping his hands around it as the other hand kept playing with his nipples and chest."You get a girl yet?" he asked, not stopping while he pulled his hand away from his chest and down to his own cock, playing with it lightly as it got harder.

"Y.. yeah.. I do…" Klaatu whimpered out as he winced from feeling his nipples getting twisted, and the rest of his body being felt up by the rough fingers. He felt his hand wrapped around his cock, making him arch his back and a whimper escaped his lips. He didn't think he was going to go this far. But the more his dad played with him, the more he didn't want it to stop.

"You'll have to show her to me. I wanna get a good look at 'er" smirking again, the one gold tooth shining through the crooked smile. His hand played with klaatu's cock till it was getting hard and precum was already starting to ooze at the tip. He took his thumb to the precum and brought it up to his lips, making him taste himself. He pushed his cock down to klaatu's ass, pushing on it slowly but rhythmically, trying to open him up a little as he watched his reaction.

Klaatu felt the thumb on his lips, pouting a little as it pushed past them, tasting himself and wincing a little. He felt his dad's cock pushing against his asshole. Slowly but harder each time. The head oozing more precum till he finally slide inside Klaatu. They booth moaned out before Klaatu felt the thumb pulled back and return to his cock, massaging it back and forth in the same rhythm as he was fucked.

"I remember this being… looser. When was your last time…?" John cringed but relaxed as his cock cock finally managed its way in, spreading Klaatu open. His hand gripped Klaatu's cock stronger and started to pump a little faster. Building up a speed quickly till his balls were slapping against Klaatu's. "I'm just looking for a quick nut boy. Gotta meet the lady after this" looking down at his body twitching and holding onto the couch as he was fucked.

Klaatu did not respond as his breathing increased. This felt so wrong to him but it wasn't new to him. The sounds of gachi influencing him and getting him closer and closer. John could feel himself getting closer as well, the tight rabbit really pushing him over the edge. He moaned out and cummed hard, ivory ropes cementing and filling up the rabbit.

Klaatu couldn't hold back much, the pulsing cock inside him pushing him over the edge. And made him cum as well. Shooting ropes over his stomach and covering a few of his dad's fingers and rings. He felt the cock deep inside him twitching still and pulling out slowly.

John pulled out, leaving a gaping hole with cum pouring out onto the couch. His cock going flaccid as he reached over to a tissue and wiped himself off, grabbing a few more and throwing at Klaatu as he stepped up, adjusting himself and fitting his ears back into his hat. He stood up above Klaatu and chugged the rest of the beer and setting it back down and winking down at the mess, "See you around, Junior" and turned on his heel and walked out of the curtained area and vacating the bar quickly. The sound of his bike reving up and taking off could be heard a few moments later.

Klaatu sat their breathing heavily. He cleaned up what he could physically and took a few moments to gather himself. Not expecting this to happen of all friday nights. He stepped out of the room into the dimly lit but colorful flashing hallway. The sounds of moaning never stopping. He turned to walk down the hall but was bumped into by a younger lady with a pretty dress and hair but more red than a human.

"Klaatu! H… Have you seen Wim.. or Meech?" Murder asked as he sounded a little distressed, was walking down the hallway to Rob's office. He just came in for the night, actually suppose to have the night off but one of the employees never showed up. He was late but it was better than nothing. He saw the table of robots but not Wim like usual.

"Uhh no i haven't… have you seen Aurori though?" not wanting him to ask what he was doing for the past half hour. Or at least he thought.

"Yeah! Upstairs talking with the stoners" trying to give some directions as he looked around at the open curtains for seperate rooms.

"Okay sweet" and kind of gave Crumpet a look, seeing the anstey behavior but did not address it and walked past him. Off to find Aurori after getting a drink like he said he would.

Murder kept looking around the curtains, a few of them open and seeing a few dancers still giving some lap dances. He went back and knocked on Rob's office door. He didn't hear anything so he opened it and just saw Wim behind the desk. His cheeks got a little redder as he stepped inside. He was lucky he remembered to put on his rings even if Wim wouldn't notice.

"Wim!" he squealed, not expecting him to be back here. He walked a little closer to his side of the desk and saw the new attachment he was carrying.

"Where have you been?" his voice a little low and almost like a growl. His hand stroking the new metal object from his groin. He flicked on a switch and it slowly got more erect. "I was going to show you my anniversary gift"...


End file.
